Crossroads of Heaven and Hell
by Yami Hikari4
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter passess away? Draco Malfoy is murdered the same day. But can they both really be gone? (eventually Slash HPDM) They are not going to stay dead!


Crossroads of Heaven and Hell  
  
Prologue: Once forgotten, Twice Removed  
  
It was where it all started, though it may be well be the end. There on the once quiet, peaceful, and normal Privet Drive, not all too far from number four Privet Drive, that now stood empty and abandoned. The door open a sign of a hasty leave, no car in the driveway and the afternoon tea still sitting in the china cups, cooling as it sat. The street was all but deserted.  
  
The only sound was the steps of two men, One cloaked and mysterious, the other fully visible.  
  
The one that could be seen was a twenty-two year old Harry J. Potter. He had on a light gray sweater, black slack slightly worn, and black shoes. Unruly black hair over his green eyes, still rimmed by black-framed glasses. Skin tanned a shade of caramel. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Gryffindor, and the so-called hero.  
  
Harry stood wand ready in hand, held tightly. He could hear his heart pounding in his ear, time seemed to stretch on. His scar seared painfully, each noise apparent to him.  
  
The cloaked one watched from under the hood of the cloak they wore. Wand drawn as well as held up poised for battle.  
  
Harry wasted no time and shouted loudly "Expelliarmus!" He felt a bit calmed watching the wand of his opponent fall to the ground several meters away. Harry blinked hearing a Summoning Spell.  
  
"Accio wand." He watched the fallen wand return to the hand of its owner.  
  
Harry barely had time to jump out of the way of a mild jinx. He was being played with like a toy, a living toy. "Impedimenta!" Harry shouted, his attack was blocked with a shielding spell.  
  
"Weak that's child's play Harry." Said a voice sickeningly smooth and cold.  
  
"Then try this!" Harry snapped projecting his anger forward "Crucio!"  
  
The robed one was knocked to the ground a few ground of pain heard.  
  
Harry growled "Accio wand!" He caught the wand in his left hand and started to back up wand still on the head op robes laying on the pavement of the street.  
  
"Give..it here..boy. No..use."  
  
Harry turned full and ran. He looked at the wand in his left hand. He held it tightly weaving his way through the perfectly alike houses stopping in the alley by Magnolia Crescent. He leaned against the wall of one of the houses and held the wand with both hands, he mustered all the force he could.  
  
Snap  
  
It had broken in two. Harry grinned and took out the pieces of the phoenix feather, putting them into his pocket. "Reparo." The wand repaired the feather still safely in his pocket. He felt a wave of relief pass over him.  
  
Suddenly Harry fell forward wincing looking back as the wand flew from his grasp into its owners. Harry stood quickly though it wasn't as fast as he'd hoped. He backed away from the robed figure that drew nearer, his back was against the wall again a sense of animal panic ran through him. Harry felt a shiver run over his skin that felt like lava against the cool surface of the building behind him.  
  
"Crucio." The robed figure said without any trace of emotion let alone remorse. To his surprise nothing happened. His wand produced nothing.  
  
Harry felt his heart skip a beat though he knew it wasn't over yet. "Wingardium leviosa!" He lifted the robed figure watching them crash against the building farthest to the east. He stood more calmly now raising his wand.  
  
"On behalf of my parents. Burn in hell!" Harry said the malice in his soul pouring out with the words he now was speaking. "Avada Keravra!" Years of hate, pain and grief were released from Harry. The green light that flowed from his wand was blinding. His scar prickled as he watched the light fly at the rumple of robed and what was once a human. The wind picked up echoing the howl of a fierce storm. The sound of a hurricane spread over the street that was once silent.  
  
The scream was something Harry would never forget. Agony and pure hatred etched in each ear-piercing note. Pain filled. Chilling. A scream like his parents. Green eyes hardened for a moment before waves of relief flowed over him. It was over.  
  
Behold the Wizarding and Muggle world alike, Voldermort was dead, Tom Riddle was meeting his maker now. Freedom from burden, from fear. And from nightmare of having to do this again.  
  
He felt his body become like lead as he fell to the pavement. He sat up elbows on his knees as he looked down the street.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder and blinked seeing a Death Eater robed figure running closer. He wasn't afraid, or bothered at all, it seemed like an empty idea now. An empty threat to fear his followers.  
  
"Malfoy?" He asked suddenly as the familiar voice echoed in his mind.  
  
Draco Malfoy hurried over to Harry in the process of shrugging the Death Eater robed, the classic style, off of himself. His eyes fell on the body slumped on the ground covered in black robes.  
  
"You didn't did you?"  
  
"Of course I did. You remember the prophecy don't you? It was destiny."  
  
"Screw destiny Potter! You shouldn't have killed him because.."  
  
Harry knew Draco said more but it all faded out. His mind was enthralled with a blinding pain. He gritted his teeth. As he clutched his head he let out a scream that echoed through the street, to the corners of each alley and back. Draco rushed to Harry as he saw Harry fall back, body not giving him the justice he deserved.  
  
The once cold eyes warmed over, for this time they showed worry, not the hollow emptiness.  
  
One could imagine the shock of Draco Malfoy carrying the lifeless body of Harry Potter into the Ministry of Magic. There were gasps and screams, as he pushed his way through the gathering crowd.  
  
He did his best to ignore the whispers that he knew suggested he had something to do with the death of their savior. He laid Harry's body in the infirmary and felt a detachment that he'd not felt before. He took a few steps back, people pushing past him trying to all crowd to the body that lay in the bed. His eyes didn't leave Harry until something connected hard with his jaw.  
  
He was knocked aside and nearly to the ground, but he managed to see a blur of an angry red head.  
  
"Did you just watch him die? Well? You bastard! We had no reason to trust you!" Ron spat at the ex-Slytherin.  
  
Draco straightened up not bothering to touch the bruise that was already appearing on his jaw.  
  
"And what you were there willing to give up your life for his? Hmm? Did you ever face Voldermort?! NO! Don't you dare accuse me of trying to kill him! I tried to help him!" Draco said fixed in place though his fists were clenched, knuckles white and shaking with the fury that ran through him.  
  
Ron growled and was about to attack the blonde when he felt arms holding him back. Seamus and Neville.  
  
"Ron, he's one of ours now." Neville said holding the red head back still.  
  
"Don't accuse him yet Ron, we still need proof." Seamus added.  
  
Ron growled "He carried his body in! What more proof do you need?"  
  
Draco walked toward Harry's body and looked down at it. "This isn't as far off as he thinks."  
  
That earned him stares but no unspoken questions were answered as Draco strode out of the room before anyone could stop him. Everyone was still stunned by the recent events, or had no want to stop the blonde.  
  
Draco ended up going to the Department of Mysteries. He walked down the long corridor into the door going the proper way through the correct door and ended up in the room filled with the rows of glass balls. He walked along them stopping looking at the empty, dusty spot where Harry and Tom Riddle's prophecy once sat. Without thinking much he sat facing that spot watching it as though it might answer the questions he had.  
  
Draco only looked up upon hearing footsteps.  
  
"Malfoy?" Came a tentative voice.  
  
"Granger?" He asked eyes drifting back to the empty spot.  
  
"Did you do what Ron says?"  
  
"If you mean kill Harry, no. As for watching him die, I had no choice. I got there too late."  
  
"So you watched him die?!" Suddenly there was bitterness in her tone.  
  
"There was nothing anyone could do. No one but Voldermort."  
  
"What do you mean?" Still there was venom in the question.  
  
"That scar was what killed Harry. It connected him to Voldermort. Since Harry killed Voldermort, that scar forced Harry to follow the one who gave it to him. I tried to get there before he killed him to do something..but I was too late."  
  
"So..it was destined to happen?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"My work as a spy helped me find out. Voldermort told his inner circle that if he were killed he would manage to take Harry with him." Draco said eyes on the dust thinking.  
  
Hermione was silent, watching the blonde. She felt her shell of anger dissolving and the grief was breaking through.  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to her and took one of her arms gently leading her out of the Department of Mysteries. Hermione was grateful but she couldn't speak through the sobs. Draco sat her down in her office to let her cry. He wasn't the pitying type or the villain turned hero. He walked out to let her be, let her find some sort of end to her tears.  
  
Draco said his goodbyes to a few before he walked out, seemingly unaffected by the day's events now. It was scary to see him walking without an ounce of regret or sadness.  
  
Draco went home to get some peace. His home was not Malfoy Manor but a flat in London. He walked up the steps pulling the key out of his pocket as he walked down the hall. He unlocked the door then walked in. It was dark, and empty as always. He turned on the lights and wandered into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle. He also took out a glass filling it then taking a long drink. He downed the glass rather quickly and filled it again before walking through his flat. He walked into his bedroom and pushed open the sliding door walking onto the balcony. He leaned against the rail glass still in hand. He took another deep drink before looking out at London.  
  
He didn't know how long he stayed there but when he began to regain himself he realized he's been crying. It was now dark and the lights of London stretched on to the horizon.  
  
Draco looked at the pile of glass by his feet think he must have dropped the glass. He shook it off thinking.  
  
"Something is odd about this all. Harry's body even after he died was still not giving off his magic.."  
  
Draco shook his head thinking. He looked up and blinked, something like realization flashing in his eyes. He fumbled back into his flat, into his bedroom and opened the cage inside the room letting out a falcon. He went to the table in the room and was writing on parchment quickly. He folded it before giving it to the falcon. The falcon perched on his arm and he stroked it absently walking to the balcony.  
  
'Deliver that at Albus Dumbledore." Draco said clearly then let the falcon glide off into the dark of London. He sighed and went back to the kitchen getting another glass taking a sip walking back to the balcony.  
  
"If I'm right then gods knows.." He said before shaking his head taking a longer sip. He felt the world getting dimmed. He blinked hearing the click of shoes coming onto the balcony. He turned in time to feel someone shove him over the railing. The glass flew out of his hand and hit the balcony before he fell. He didn't scream, or yell just fell.  
  
The glass hit the balcony and shattered. The liquid ran over the balcony. Some dripping off the edge.  
  
There was a group of slightly hushed gasps as a crowd formed around the broken body of Draco Malfoy.  
  
The invader turned and left without a notice and a crack was heard as the flat became void of any life.  
  
The moonlight Shines down interstellar beams And the grove tonight Is something more than you've ever seen The stars and planet taking shape A stolen kiss has come too late  
  
In the moonlight Carry on, keep romancing Carry on, carry on dancing In the moonlight Carry on, keep romancing Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
You're never safe 'till you see the dawn And if the clock strikes past midnight The hope is gone To move under  
  
The moonlight Carry on, keep romancing Carry on, carry on dancing In the moonlight Carry on, keep romancing Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Move  
  
Closer  
  
Passion  
  
Stronger  
  
There's a magic only two can tell In the dark night Ultra violet is a wicked spell The stars and planets taking shape A stolen kiss has come too late  
  
In the moonlight Carry on, keep romancing Carry on, carry on dancing In the moonlight Carry on, keep romancing Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Moving on  
  
Moving all night - Carry on Dancing: Savage Garden 


End file.
